The Alliance
The Alliance, AlliedHQ or those orange guys are the organizations that seeks to destroy every splinter group that exists to restore peace and unity on the meme world. Its most common activies nowadays consist of declaring war on the weebs or stopping parkor from masturbating to A word. It´s users are generally veterans from the first Meme War that have yet to realize that prequels doesnt make wars anymore or new users who think its the portal to the Meme World. It was created on March 27th when some faggot decided to post sequel memes on the wrong sub for rejoice of the Axis Origins The Alliance was formed on 1938 when France... oh wait we arent talking about that one. The Alliance was formed on March 26th when the brave warriors of sequelmemes decided to brigade prequelmemes on no rules day (totally not a bad idea) with the help of the inferior superior weapon. Soon the trebuchet joined the prequel side and everybody started brigading and mods crying because of it . If you were in Reddit when this shitstorm happened, you can skip to the new paragraph but basically someone doxxed a prequel mod and ruined the fun for everyone. Of course war always causes splinter groups to exist, and after the spongebob mods rigged elections so just the alpha gay mod wouldnt lose his mod status in the sequel subreddit. Of course people got mad and created bikinibottomallies to support the alliance (but forgot about it for 7 months and created their own alliance) Exiledprequelmemers and Reddit_Inquisition were created too, in order to continue the war. History For 6 months the meme world decided to take a nap because nothing really happened and the alliance members simply distanciated one each other. Thats was until the weebs decided to invade roughromanmemes and post the infamous 177013 (if you dont know what it means, lucky you.) so they decided that their isolation had to end for every jingoist disgust . Some Cars fans decided to take over trebuchetmemes and the biggest coalition ever since /m/ decided to allow toku as mecha was formed. A total of 150 subreddits decided to get together and defeat the Cars 2 regime. A month later some faggot called Parkor who has sexual fantasies with some woman decided to start bothering the alliance with his MLM cult and for the Alliance bad luck a war between long time allies (prequels and kneelers) broke and went to war. But everything was fixed once Kobra1997 was forced to pay 50 reddit coins for his bad behaviour and someone brigaded parkor to death until CoBalt reported him to the original falloutmemes founder. On December 12th (right?) the weebs and the guys who know nothing besides WW2 and Rome go to war for some reason, war ends and splinter groups called Weimar is formed who came with turbobrigading that only 1st generation splinter groups could dream of. Shrek declares war on animemes and the Alliance joins Shrek because fuck weebs. In famous users * n1407, the founder of this sub. * CoBalt709, the only guy who lets me make brigading jokes when nobody else is watching. * Firefuego12, the splinter group ambassador who wrote this article and tries to put bikinibottomallies in everything he sees. * NeverCruelorCowardly, havent seen him for days * Admiral Woody (Commander_x)